Skull's Marines Theater
}} Welcome Welcome to the Skull's Marines theater! Here you will be able to connect to the Marines Youtube channel, and most of their videos will be posted here. You can also read funny dialogues and conversations that the marines have had. We will also include some stories every now and then. Enjoy, and feel free to leave feedback in the comments section below. Videos Comical Scenes Here you can find many funny phrases and things that the Marines have said. As you will notice in the near future that most of the comedy comes from Roger Wildeagle and Chris Swordbones (LIES!). Also, none of these are set up, they are actual screenshots of guild chat, were these things just happen. screenshot_2011-04-08_18-55-39.jpg|rogiesaur and bacho are going all out xD screenshot_2011-04-08_18-51-43.jpg|(: screenshot_2011-04-08_19-27-21.jpg|friends :D screenshot_2011-04-08_19-25-40.jpg|O_o Roger - loot pouch - clothes - comedy.jpg|Roger and the loot pouch I think you skipped take aim-arrest of cadet.jpg|Arrest of Cadet - I think you skipped take aim Matthew Darkskull - from affar it looked good.jpg|Matthew Darkskull - From Affar she looked good Davy - Gets knocked out while tp.jpg|Davy - A tp that KO's Chris Swordbones - Ban Hammer.jpg|Chris Swordbones - BAN HAMMER (1 of many events) Guy - You can never win.jpg|Guy-You can never win(Peter, Matthew and I glare) screenshot_2011-03-04_15-19-55.jpg|Kitty - Chris is a shoe Chris Swordbones - Don't annoy Skull.jpg|Chris Swordbones - Don't Annoy Skull Benjamin Goldmorgan - Why are we fighting vikings.jpg|Benjamin Goldmorgan - Why are we fighting vikings? tribal Fire.jpg|Tirbal Fire screenshot_2011-03-04_21-08-08.jpg|Matthew - He's on a boat? In Cursed Caverns? Ban Hammer strikes back.jpg|Chris Swordbones - The Ban Hammer Strikes Back Arrest of Cadet(New): Arrest of Cadet - before.jpg|Before the War began, Party on the Dark Bull Arrest of Cadet - During.jpg|Arriving on Cadets Ship I think you skipped take aim-arrest of cadet.jpg|The Marines Finish the Arrest Sit-Down Comedy with Sam Revenge Sit-Down Comedy with Sam Revenger is pretty much when Sam says funny things, and jokes. Sam is an ex-INFERNO member and now enjoys the life of a Marine. We hope you enjoy his comedy! ﻿ Strange, strange comedy with Chris Swordbones File:Screen shot 2011-03-25 at 9.18.59 PM.png|Comeback machine, part 1 File:Screen shot 2011-03-25 at 9.21.12 PM.png|Comeback machine, part 2 File:Screen shot 2011-03-25 at 9.21.27 PM.png|Comeback machine, part 3 File:Screen shot 2011-03-25 at 9.22.35 PM.png|Interrogation, part 1 File:Screen shot 2011-03-25 at 9.23.52 PM.png|Interrogation, part 2 File:Screen shot 2011-03-25 at 9.39.29 PM.png|Swimming in a pool of mist. File:Screen shot 2011-03-25 at 10.55.19 PM.png|The Haunting part 1 File:Screen shot 2011-03-25 at 10.57.05 PM.png|The Haunting part 2 File:Screen shot 2011-03-25 at 11.05.30 PM.png|The Haunting part 3 File:Screen shot 2011-03-25 at 11.02.28 PM.png|The Haunting part 4 File:Screen shot 2011-03-25 at 11.03.31 PM.png|The Haunting part 5 File:Screen shot 2011-03-25 at 11.03.53 PM.png|The Haunting part 6 File:Screen shot 2011-03-25 at 11.04.04 PM.png|The Haunting part 7 File:Screen shot 2011-03-25 at 11.06.57 PM.png|The Haunting part 8 File:Screen shot 2011-03-25 at 11.08.17 PM.png|The Haunting part 9 File:Screen shot 2011-03-25 at 11.08.24 PM.png|The Haunting part 10 File:Screen shot 2011-03-25 at 11.25.08 PM.png|The Haunting part 11 File:Screen shot 2011-03-26 at 12.49.19 PM.png|The Haunting part 12 File:Screen shot 2011-03-26 at 12.45.09 PM.png|The Haunting part 13 Noob Wars This part is episode 7, scene 1, Darth Nooblet's rant File:Screen shot 2011-04-03 at 9.39.37 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-03 at 9.40.17 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-03 at 9.40.54 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-03 at 9.41.39 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-03 at 9.42.23 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-03 at 9.42.50 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-03 at 9.43.28 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-03 at 9.46.29 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-03 at 9.47.28 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-03 at 9.49.30 PM.png|=O It's 3D! File:Screen shot 2011-04-03 at 9.53.31 PM.png|*Feels heart* Nope, not him. Tingle Tower The Magical Tingle Tower Category:Skull's Marines Category:Fan Creations